criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keep Your Spirits Up
Keep Your Spirits Up is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-eighth case of the game. It is the fifty-third case of The Mystery and the first case in Beverly Boulevard. Plot The morning after the team's treasure hunt for the gold, Chief Tempest informed Major and the player that the Warship, Benjamin Grayson, has been found dead in his cell. Soon after, the detectives were walking the glamorous sidewalks of Beverly Boulevard, when they heard a scream of murder and tracked down the scream to a glamourous 1920s mansion where they found vlogger, actor and famed Savant Joseph Graves, his body decaying and his mouth foaming a strange purple foam. Ethan then revealed that the origins of the decay and purple foam came from a heavy dosage of the drug they had been looking for, the Crize drugs, which caused Joseph to die suddenly and painfully. They then suspected local actor and gay activist Tyler Owens, local murder mystery novelist Alexander Weiss and famous cooking show hostess Roxanne Pansino. Soon after, they got a visit from historian Mathis Pat, telling them that he may have a theory that the victim was responsible for the deaths of many of his closest friends. They then listened to Mathis's claims, the historian saying that many of the victim's friends had vanished around him, before he told them that he may not have concrete proof, but he insisted on looking into the murder to find out more. After they told Mathis to stay off the investigation, suspecting him in the process, they then suspected fashionista Colette Ballinger and comedian Lisa Koshy in Joseph's murder. They also discovered that the victim had skipped out on his old high school reunion with Tyler and a funeral Roxanne had invited him to, as well Alexander writing about the victim's death in his latest novel. Soon after, they were informed by Ethan that bodies had been found under the victim's office's floorboards. They then recovered bodies of various stars in the Boulevard, believing that Mathis's theorizing could've been true. They then questioned him, along with finding out that Colette had been pregnant and denied giving the child to Joseph and that Joseph had indirectly offended Lisa at an event. In the end, they were able to incriminate the Savant's killer to be the Novelist, Alexander Weiss. They then confronted the novelist about the murder and Alexander denied the accusations against him before he cracked and confessed to the murder. He then caved in as he then tore at his hair and told them that he had to kill Joseph to stop the nightmares he was suffering through because of the victim. He then told them that he felt guilt and regret about them, which prompted Major to ask him what he meant by them and Alexander started sobbing, telling them that he and Joseph were the ones behind the deaths of their friends. He then explained that they hid the bodies under the floorboards to hide away the fallen, after they had died in suspiciously strange circumstances due to their dabbling in the occult. He then confessed that over weeks and weeks of guilt, he was convinced that he could hear their voices, their hearts beating, their breaths breathing down on him. He then begged to Joseph that they had to stop hiding the secrets, keeping the illusions that their friends had mysteriously disappeared, but Joseph denied to let him do so out of fear for his own freedom and life. Alexander then wept as he told them that the guilt ate at him until a mysterious figure gave him a strange vial, telling him that it was the only way to redeem his friends' deaths. He then told the detectives how he injected Joseph with the drug and watched him convulse and foam, the sounds of the breaths, voices and heartbeats then falling silent in that very moment. Major then sent Alexander to trial, where Judge Brighton then decided that it was suitable for Alexander to be put away in Gaulstone Asylum to recover for at least twelve years in solitary confinement. Soon after, Roxanne came with tears in her eyes, telling them that another murder had been committed. Roxanne then told them that Joseph's pet husky had died in the dining room, which prompted Major to insist that he help the player investigate. They then found the dead husky in the dining room, sending the corpse over to Ethan to autopsy. A solemn Ethan then told them that the dog had died from a heart attack due to a virus that attacked the immune system and caused the dog's statistics to decline and crash. They then questioned Roxanne further on the dog and Roxanne then confessed that her dogs, Raspberry Muffin and Cookie Dough, both had gone missing days prior. She then told them that the dogs had left their leashes behind when they went missing, prompting Major and the player to head to the mansion foyer where Roxanne had left the dog leashes. They then examined a strange substance on it and confirmed the substance to be animal tranquilizer, which they matched to a brand used by animal caretaker Shawn Barlow. After Major and the player found out the tranquilizer on the leashes, they then questioned Shawn about the missing dogs and the dead dog they had discovered and Shawn simply told them that a box of tranquilizer was stolen from his barn a week before and he had already reported it to the authorities. Meanwhile, Diana and the player were informed by Mathis, who told them that he had noticed a golden goblet that had gone up in the victim's study, and he was sure it was a piece of the pirates' treasure that the organization had stolen previously. The player and Diana then headed to the study and retrieved the goblet from a glass case, soon finding the number on the bottom to send over to Erika for analysis. Erika then confirmed it was a piece of the treasure. She then told them that she delved into the victim's bank transactions and found out that Joseph had paid a hefty fifty thousand dollars to convicted killer Buck Shawn. They then headed to the prison, where they confronted Buck about the fifty thousand dollars and Buck simply told the detectives that he needed the money for a better prison cell and some special accommodations for his life sentence in prison. When Diana confronted him about the organization, Buck then laughed and told them that Jordan Brown was the reason they were going to rise over Rosenoque. Diana then confronted the convicted cowboy about his aliases and Buck Shawn confessed that they were ready to learn it after learning the others, and told them that he was the Breaker, meant to make the team break with Jordan's plans and his death, especially Diana. Diana then dissolved into tears and told him to shut up as she fled the cell, leaving Buck to taunt the player. After all the events, the player and Major informed Chief Tempest what they had learned from Roxanne and Mathis's reveals and discoveries, while Diana was recovering with Summer. Major then told the Chief that he was sure that the endgame for Rosenoque and the organization's plans was nearing, the Chief agreeing as she then told the detectives that they would need to investigate the organization's plans and the source of missing dogs. Over sixteen months ago, Jordan Brown then looked serenely at his allies, Buck, Nikolai, Kendra, Tracy, Paul, Benjamin, all with a devious grin on his face. He then then looked away from the face of a shaken Chelsea and looked up to the leader of the organization, telling them that the player would be returning soon knowing the fall of Berrini's utopia, and Rosenoque would be ready to crumble under their fist in a year and a half's time. The leader of the mysterious organization then smiled and told their loyal allies to not disappoint their great leader... Summary Victim *'Joseph Graves' (found dead and decaying, foaming purple foam at the mouth) Murder Weapon *'Crize Drug Overdose' Killer *'Alexander Weiss' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks martinis Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks martinis Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks martinis Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks martinis Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect drinks martinis Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats king crab. *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer wears an ascot. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Joseph's Mansion. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Frame, Broken Vase) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Photo of Men; New Suspect: Tyler Owens) *Question Tyler about his best friend's death. (New Crime Scene: Dining Room) *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Faded Book Page, Locked Platter) *Examine Faded Book Page. (Result: Dedication to Victim; New Suspect: Alexander Weiss) *Interrogate Alexander about writing the victim's book for him. *Examine Locked Platter. (Result: Cupcakes and Note; New Suspect: Roxanne Pansino) *Ask Roxanne about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Broken Vase. (Clues: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats king crab) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Crize Drug Overdose; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Mathis on his claims. (Attribute: Mathis knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Savant's Office) *Investigate Savant's Office. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Open Drawer) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts to Victim; New Suspect: Colette Ballinger) *Inform Colette about the death of her friend. (Attribute: Colette eats king crab and knows chemistry; New Suspect: Lisa Koshy) *Interrogate Lisa about the victim's relationship with her. (Attribute: Lisa eats king crab) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Victim's Bowtie) *Analyze Victim's Bowtie. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis; New Crime Scene: Banquet Table) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo, Locked Book) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old High School Photo) *Ask Tyler about the old photo. (Attribute: Tyler drinks martinis, knows chemistry and eats king crab) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Funeral Invitation) *Ask Roxanne about the funeral invitation. (Attribute: Roxanne drinks martinis, eats king crab and knows chemistry) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Book Unlocked) *Analyze Book. (09:00:00) *Ask Alexander why the victim died in his book. (Attribute: Alexander drinks martinis, eats king crab and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Mathis about his theories. (Attribute: Mathis eats king crab; New Crime Scene: Office's Desk) *Investigate Office's Desk. (Clues: Torn Article, Letter Tray) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Revealed) *Question Lisa about the newspaper. (Attribute: Lisa drinks martinis and knows chemistry) *Examine Letter's Tray. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (09:00:00) *Ask Colette about her pregnancy test in Joseph's office. (Attribute: Colette drinks martinis) *Investigate Mansion Foyer. (Clues: Umbrella Stand, Locked Case) *Examine Umbrella Stand. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Vial of Crize) *Analyze Vial of Crize. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (1/6). (No stars) To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (1/6) *Question Roxanne about the murder she believed was committed. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clue: Joseph's Dead Dog) *Analyze Joseph's Dead Dog. (06:00:00) *Ask Roxanne if she knows anything off to do with dogs. (Reward: Savant's Outfit) *Investigate Joseph's Mansion. (Clue: Dog Leashes) *Examine Dog Leashes. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Dog Tranquilizer) *Question Shawn Barlow about the dog tranquilizer. (Reward: Burger) *See what Mathis Pat wanted to tell them. *Investigate Savant's Office. (Clue: Golden Goblet) *Examine Golden Goblet. (Result: Etched Number) *Analyze Goblet. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Buck Shawn about selling the goblet to Joseph. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Chief Tempest of the developments. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case features a series of references to the American murder-mystery reality web series hosted by YouTube star Joey Graceffa, ''Escape the Night''. **The victim, Joseph Graves, is Joey himself. **The first suspect, Tyler Owens, is YouTube star, actor and activist Tyler Oakley. **The second suspect, Alexander Weiss, is YouTuber star Alex Burriss, aliases Alex Wassabi. **The third suspect, Roxanne Pansino, is Youtuber star, baker, actress and author Rosanna Pansino. **The fourth suspect, Mathis Pat, is YouTube internet personality and Game Theory creator MatPat. **The fifth suspect, Colette Ballinger, is YouTube comedian, actress and Internet personality Colleen Ballinger. **The sixth suspect, Lisa Koshy, is YouTube actress, TV hostess and comedian Liza Koshy. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Beverly Boulevard